


Dogs are the way to my heart

by Sammy10101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wayhaught - Freeform, slowburn, wayhaught-freeform, wayhaughtwithpuppies, wynonna earp - Freeform, wynonna earp-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy10101/pseuds/Sammy10101
Summary: Nicole Haught, is apart of the Purgatory K9 Unit.Her dog, a Belgium Malinois, Bella, is recovering from a gunshot wound that she got on the job, as part of her recovery, it is necessary for daily exercise, one day she bumps into a bubbly gorgeous brown haired girl..Waverly Earp is a dog loving human.She has three dogs, Oakley; a beautiful three year old German Shepard male, Skie; a five year old Border collie female and Neala; a ten month old Irish Setter female.Will these two hit it off or will it be a trainwreck...Also, what will happen when a child is added to the situation.





	1. The meeting/kids??

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first wayhaught fanfiction ever.I've had this idea in my head for a while now.A few things are that is an AU, so it won't spoil anything or even be the same plot.Also, since K9s/working dogs are trained using German words, Nicole will mainly use German words with Bella unless they are just at home or in public, but she will always speak German when they are working...I will put the english translations in parentheses after the word for the first chapter and then after that they will always be listed at the end.

**WAVERLY'S POV**

I look at my clock;4:35 pm, so I get off the couch and head into the mudroom and grab a mahogany leather collar.So I hear paws running over here and get knocked down by all three of my fur babies, I quickly get up and put the collar around Neala's neck, and then clip on her leash. My other dogs, Skie and Oakley, are trained to go without leashes, but I grab two extras and stuff them in my bag, along with some poop bags, because you never know what will happen.So, after I put my shoes on, I open my front door, and could feel the nice breeze against my back

"Come on guys"I say as I shut and then lock the door to my house.It is a beautiful three story house that my parents left to me after they passed away.So we start walking toward the dog park.As we pass the multiple gorgeous homes, I can't help but to think about how amazing this town is.So I started to check my phone and the next thing I see is the rocks on the hard cement

"OMG, Im so sorry miss,"I hear a beautiful voice say and then I see a hand extended out toward me

"No prob...problem"I say as I look up and see a gorgeous red haired women standing in front of me.So I grab her hand and she pulls me up.So I looked up and said,"Hi,Im Waverly...Waverly earp,"

"Nice to meet you,I'm Nicole Haught," _Of course_...I thought to myself.

"Your dog is beautiful,"I said as Skai and Oakley came running over to me.

"Thank you, she's my partner, your pups are gorgeous too."

"Thank you, I better get going,"I said.

"Nice meeting you too, here's my number, if you ever want to get coffee or any, text me"She said as she handed me a card.So I started walking away and thought to myself.... _Gosh I'm in love.._.

So we walked in the front door and I got their food ready and they ate and then I ordered Thai food.so as I was eating,I opened up my laptop and saw that I got an email for CAA:

      _Dear Miss Earp,_

  _We have read your application and looked at the house report and we are informing you that you have been accepted into the agency, we have attached pictures of the kids that you looked at and picked, We also included different papers that need to get signed.Let us know your decision as soon as possibly._

  

_Ella Luci;CAA Head President_

 

  _I can't believe I'm looking at my future kid.I totally forget I sent my application months ago, and thought I would be to young since Im only twenty four.So I quickly grabbed my phone and hit a number_

"Hey, babygirl, what's up??"Wynonna, my sister said.

"Remember, when I sent that adoption application in?"

"Yep, did you finally find out if you were accepted,"

"I was, and look,"I said as I showed her my screen,"

"Omg, how are you going to decided,"

"Idk, I think I know though,"

"Well, let me know as soon as you decide, I got to go,"

"I will and give Alice a kiss for me,"

"I will,"Nonna said.

so I quickly responded to the email and then shut my laptop and headed off to bed


	2. Mad World

Nicole’s POV

  **Ten months ago**  


       “ _officer down, officer down...I repeat, officer down,”An officer said through their radio.._

**Two Days Later**

Ilook around and see white walls around the room and wonder where I am.Then I hear

   “Nicole, you’re up,”said Amy(my best friend..

”How long was I asleep?”

”Almost two days, let me get the doctor,”she said as she left the room.

So she came back with a doctor and he said, “Hey Nicole, I’m doctor Moll, let me do a quick checkup,”He said....

So after he left I said, “Amy, how is Bella doing?”

 “She’s doing okay, they took her to the emergency vet in Calgary, just to make sure she was okay, the bullet went through and through, but she did lose some blood..so she is going to be there until Sunday,”

 “Okay,”I said

 

PRESENT DAY- Nicole’s POV

 

   “OMG, what I’m a going to do Bella,” I said and Bella was just staring at my, so I laughed and then pet her.. _Waverly Earp, gosh she is so stunning and I probably was all goofy._

 “Who are you talking about,”I jumped up and saw Amy smirking.

 “ I ran into Waverly today,”I said softly.

 “ What?? I couldn’t hear you?”Amy said.

 “Your so mean, when are you going home? **I ran into Waverly while walking Bella** ,” 

 “Okay, and next week...I made you dinner and got Bella’s ready,”Amy said.

  “Thank you Amy,”I said as I went and hugged her....after we ate, we watched a movie and then I went to bed, the whole night there was one thing on my mind  

**_   Waverly Earp  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it is a short update, I’m sick, so it’s hard for me to focus, but I promise the next update while be longer and more detailed


	3. If it makes you Happy

Waverly’s POV

 

As I opened the door to my favorite coffee shop,Holliday Coffee Shop, I’m hit with tons of mouth watering smells.. So I go up to the register and Rosita, one of the employees comes over and says   

 “Hey Waverly, the usual?”

  “Yes please,” I said as I handed her the money and then she started getting my coffee ready and my apple fritter.

  “Here you go, one large Carmel frappe and an apple fritter,”

 “Thank you Rosita, have a great day,”

 “You too,” So then I started walking to the door and someone opened the door and it was....

    “Waverly, right, it’s good to see you again,”officer Haught said.

  “You too officer Haught,” I said as we walked toward my car

  “Please call me Nicole, would you want to get coffee sometime soon?”

  “ Sure, I will text you when I’m free,”

  “Okay, I better get going, my shift starts soon,”

  “Okay, have a good day,” I said and then went toward ms my car.Once I got in a banged my head against my seat and screamed.So then Skie looked at me and I said,

  “Oh girl, what I’m a gonna do?”

 So she just looked at me and then I started toward our favorite hiking trail....

  The crunching of the leaves beneath my shoes are so relaxing. _It is a nice cool day in the fall, we only have a couple weeks until winter, which also means Nonna will be coming home for Christmas._

So westopped at a nice little picnic area and I bent down to give her some water.I have been thinking really hard about the adoption process, _I still can’t believe I’m gonna be a mom_ , So then I thought about the four little kids and it is still so hard trying to figure out who I want.I have so little time to make a decision and it’s so hard because they all need a home and someone who will love them....

 So after we finished our six mile hike it was already _12:30,_ so I decided to go get lunch at one of my favorite restaurants, _Garden Bar_ ,so after I got Skie in the car, we drove to the restaurant...Once I got there, I tied Skie’s leash to a pole and went and ordered my usual, a garden salad and an ice tea.So I sat down and grabbed a ziplock bag of food for Skie and she started eating..So the waitress came and brought me food and then I started eating.So then I heard someone say,

 “Hello,”so I looked up and couldn’t believe who it was 

 

Nicole’s POV

Beep...Beep...I groaned and then reached over and shut my alarm off.So then I sat up and quickly let Bella out. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and then went back to my room and put on my uniform and grabbed my gun and put it on my belt and then I grabbed Bella’s work harness and I let her back in and she started freaking out when she saw her harness.

 “Bella, sitz(sit).”So Bella listened and sat, So then I quickly put it on and she looked absolutely adorable, so I quickly took a picture and sent it to Amy 

NH:We are ready for our first day back

So then I grabbed her lead and we left.So we went to our favorite coffee place, Holliday Coffee Shop, So then I got a text as I was walking in

AK:Good luck today 

NH:Thank you

So then I saw Waverly Earp again and opened the door....After we talked I went in and Rosita already had my order ready.

 “Hey Nicole, here you go.”

 “Thank you Rosita,” I said as I handed her the money and grabbed my Coffee with two shots of espresso and my Boston cream and then a special treat for Bella.So I went to my cruiser and opened the back door and then opened the door of Bella’s cage and put her favorite thing down, a plain donut, and she quickly started eating, so I got in and drove to the station.

 “Officer Haught, it’s great to see you two back,” Sheriff Nedley said.

 “We are glad to be back, sir,” I said, so then over my radio I heard ,

 “Officer Haught, we need backup at the old Harlan’s place.”

 “Copy that,”I said, so I grabbed my jacket and then Bella and I ran out the door and jumped in the cruiser.So I turned my sirens on and sped off and quickly made my way to the crime scene.

 

    After that long mess of a argument, squatters living on vacant land, it was finally lunch time, so I decide on trying something new out, _Garden Bar_. So once I got there I decided on a house salad and a smoothie. As I waited by the counter to get my food, I saw a gorgeous brunette sitting with a very familiar dog, Waverly Earp, again I thought to myself. So then the person gave me my food and I decided to go over by the brunette.

  “Hello Waverly, mind if Bella and I join you guys?”

  “Hey Nicole and sure,”

  So I quickly pulled up a chair and then Bella layed down and I started to eat

  “It’s so funny how we keep running into each other,” _maybe it’s fate_ , I thought in my mind.

 “Right,” I said, “So is this a restaurant you frequent a lot?”

 “Yes, I love it,”Waverly said as she took a bite of lettuce and I laughed because she looked so adorable doing it.

 “OMG, do I have something in my teeth?”Waverly said with a worried look on her face.

  “No, you just looked cute eating that” I said, so then I saw Waverly’s cheeks turn bright red...

 

After we talked for a while, we had to go back to work....

The rest of our shift went smoothly so once I got home I order dinner and then went to bed right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual decently long update..sorry it only takes place over a day, but they next chapter will be onePOV and over a multiple course of time.


	4. Happy

 Waverly’s POV 

    It’s been a couple of weeks since me and Nicole have had lunch and we’ve been texting almost everyday, we haven’t had time to hangout or introduce the dogs, which is something we both have wanted to do...but I finally have decided who I want to adopt and I get to meet them in a couple of days and I’m so excited.Ive been doing a lot of training with Oakley and Neala, she needs a lot more training since she is so young and Oakley just is super jealous sometimes, she he needs to learn how to behave.Skie loves children so I know she will be fine.My friend, Chrissy, is a trainer so she has been helping me with them.

  I have on a movie and all the dogs are laying on the bed.I quickly grab my phone and start texting someone 

    [5:30pm]WE:Hey Nicole, are you working tonight?

[5:35pm]NH:Yes, we got stuck on the graveyard shift

      [5:38pm]WE:Ughh..I’m sorry, are you hungry?I can bring some food over

 [5:42pm]NH: We already ate, otherwise that would have been great.Maybe we can have lunch Tuesday?

  _OMG, Of course, the only day she has off is when my foster kid is coming home_

 [5:50pm]WE: Actually, I think I should tell you something, it might effect our friendship.

[5:52pm]NH:What could effect our friendship?

  [5:57pm]WE:Well, I decided I wanted to adopt a couple months ago, so I went through all the adoption stuff and I thought I wouldn’t be accepted because of my age and given that I’m single, but a couple weeks ago I got accepted and I found out that I was the number one person on the list, so my foster kids come home Tuesday.

 [6:00pm]NH:Waverly, that is so awesome and of course I would never not be your friend because of that...Also, you said kids, as in more than one?

 [6:02pm]WE:Yes, I decided to adopt a sibling group, because usually they end up getting separated and I wanted to keep siblings together  

 [6:05pm]NH:Wavs, that’s awesome, I can’t wait to meet them..I should probably stop talking as Nedley would probably freak out...goodnight Waverly.

 [6:07pm]WE:Thank you and goodnight Nicole ... we might not be able to hangout in till they are fully settled in though.I will talk to you later.            _Read 6:08_

So then I threw my phone on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

 “What I’m a going to do guys” I said and they all just looked at me and then Oakley came over and started licking my hand   

    “I love you Oaks,” So then Nea and Skie came and curled up to me.

 “I love you babies, but we have a king size bed for a reason,” I said laughing.

 So I grabbed my phone and decided to text Wynonna

 [6:20pm]WE:Hey Nonna, so I told Nicole about the adoption finally.

[6:39pm]WH:Baby girl, that’s awesome and how see take it?

 [6:42pm]WE:Great, she said that she can’t wait to meet them.

[6:46pm]WH:That’s  great, I can’t wait to get my hands on them..I should get going, Doc and Alice are ready for a day of snorkeling, we come home so soon and I can’t wait..Also we have some news 

[6:52pm]WE:Have fun, and I’m a going to have a niece or nephew?!

[6:54pm]WH:You will have to wait and find out....

[7:00pm]WE:Fine...give Doc and Alice my love..I love you guys 

  [7:02pm]WH:We love you too, baby girl, give the doggies kisses from their favorite aunt.

[7:05]WE:Will do

 So then I decided to get some sleep as I’ve had a rough couple nights with the anniversary of my parents and sister, who where killed by a drunk driver when I was fifteen.

 

  Tuesday

 So it is finally the day when they are coming.So I got ready and then looked at my watch, _3:40_ , so then a heard the doorbell and went and ran to the door and opened it and was meet with three people looking up at me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter..Are you surprised with Waverly’s decision and what two kids do you think she is fostering/adopting.Also, I’m a HUGE Wyndoc shipper, so they are married in this...You will definitely get a backstory with them..if you want it because it will include Dolls in it.Also, they live in Greece and I forgot to see what the time difference is, so it is a little off but that’s okay.Also, the coffee shop in the last chapter and will be in more chapters is owned by Doc..The next chapter is fully Nicole and then you will get the kids in chapter 6.I hope you like it and tell me what you would want to see with different characters.Waverly is 23 and Nicole is 25 in case you wanted to know.


	5. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating today and tomorrow...tomorrow’s chapter is all about the kids and it’s adorable already

Nicole’s POV 

 BEEPPP...BEEPP..I felt something wet on my face as I started to wake up, so I opened my eyes and saw Bella licking my face,

  “Bella,off, we have to get ready work,”

 So then Bella barked and jumped off the bed, so I quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. I started off by brushing my teeth and then my hair. So after I went into my closet and grabbed my shirt and put it on and then put my pants on and tucked my shirt in and then I put my belt on.

  So I walked out and went and grabbed Bella’s harness and she ran over and I laughed and slipped it on and put her leash on.So then I rubbed her nose and gave her a treat.

 “Looks like we are out of treats,” I said as I looked in my treat pouch and quickly put some treats in it.so I looked at my phone and it was, _5:30am_ , so then Bella barked at me, 

  “Girl, we are going,” I laughed and put my shoes on and walked out the door.

 

Police Precinct

 “Come on Bella,” I said as I opened the door and she ran in.So I went to my desk and saw a note on it, 

**Nicole,**

**you and Bella have an evaluation today at two.It is at the training building, so you should leave as soon as you get here**

**-Nedley**

So I groaned and then said, 

 “It looks like it’s death day, Bella,”I said 

So she looked at me and then once I started walking, she followed me and then I opened the cruiser door and she hopped in, so I buckled her in and then I got in the drives seat.The k9 training building is about a three hour drive from Purgatory, so I started the drive and turned on some music..

 

I stopped for some lunch and to let Bella out at a little cafe down the road from the training building.So I looked at the building from outside and said, 

 “Come on Bella, let’s get this over with,”

I said as I walked in the door and went to the front desk,

 “Hello, how may I help you two?,”The lady at the front desk asked.

 “We have an evaluation scheduled for two,”I said.

 So then she looked down at something and said,

 “Okay, Officer Haught, you can go to the second door to the right and you will meet with the officer who is doing your evaluation,”

  “Thank you, Miss,” I said as I started toward the door I was supposed to go to.So I quickly knocked and then I heard someone say to come in, so I opened the door and saw an officer standing.

 “Hello, Officer Haught, are you ready for your evaluation, I’m Officer Smith, But you can call me Mike.” He said as he held out his hand, so I shook it and then we headed out to the training yard.

”Okay Officer Haught, we are just going to do some different tests, the first one is a scent test..There is a bag of some kind of drug hidden and she needs to find it,”

 “Okay,”I said,

 “You can begin whenever.”

Bella, Rrrrrrievere (search),” I said 

So then she started sniffing the ground and was picking up her speed, she went over to a little box and knocked it over and then started wagging her tail.

 “Good Girl Bella,” I said as I patted her.

 

So after We did some retrieving, biting, hurdles and then we had to separate from each other for five minutes.

 

 “Okay Officer Haught, you two passed your evaluation,”

 “Thank

you Mike,”I said as I  got up and shook his hand.

 

**Same day**

“Officer Haught, we need backup at a scene.”

  “Copy that,” I said as I got up and grabbed my jacket and Bella and I ran out and got in our cruiser.So I turned on my lights and sped off to the scene..

 “Sheriff Nedley, what’s going on,”I asked as we ran over where I saw two adults crying.

 “The Hades daughter, Ella, went missing two hours ago,”

 “Okay, Mr and Mrs. Hades, do you have any idea where Ella can be?”

 “No Officer, she’s only five , I went to get something and came back out and she was gone,”Mrs.Hades said.

 “Okay, we will find her, do you have a recent picture of her and anything that she has that will have her scent, so my dog can find her scent?”

 “Yes, hold on,” Mrs Hadley said as she ran into the house and came back with a photo and stuff animal.

 “Here you go,” she said as she handed me it.So I quickly grabbed them and then said,

 “I will start the search then,” 

 “Okay, I will send backup with you,”Sheriff said.

 “Bella, Rrrrrrievere (search),”

So then Bella started to sniff the ground and pulled on the leash toward the forest .Bella has been searching around the forest for awhile when she starts barking and starts running toward a little cave like hole in a tree. So I started running and then Bella went in and then started barking, so I kneeled down and saw a little girl sitting on the leaves shivering. 

 “Hi, Ella, I’m a cop and im here to help you, my name is Nicole and my dog is Bella,” I said as I took my coat off and put it around her..

 

So then Bella suddenly started growling and I turned around and saw I guy running toward me with a knife, so I quickly went go off bella and she went and jumped on him and bit down on his arm.

 “Arghh..my arm,” he said as he dropped the knife and then fell to the ground. 

 “Bella, Pust(release the bite,” I said as I went over and grabbed his arm and then handcuffed him.So then the backup came and I gave him to one of the officers and told him to take him back and then told someone to bad the knife and then I rushed back to Ella and held out my arms, so she sat up and got into my arms.

”Let’s get you back home Ella,” I said as I     grabbed Bella’s leash and started walking toward the others

 

”Ella,”I heard someone call as we headed to the house, so I let her down and she ran to her mom and jumped into her arms.

”Are you okay, baby,”her dad said

 “Yes, Nicole saved me,”she said as I went over and then her dad hugged me and her mom mouthed a thank you.So then I nodded and grabbed my jacket and handed the picture over to her mom.

 “Oh no...please keep it Nicole,” she said and then I put it in my pocket and kneeled down and hugged Bella ,

 “Thank you Bella ,” I said as she licked my face.

 “Awesome job, Officer Haught, you can take the rest of the day off,”Sheriff Nedley said.So after I took my statement, I went home and fell into bed.

 [8:10pm] NH:Hey Wavs, I know you said you were gonna be to busy with the kids, but I just wanted to say hi and check in, how was the first day with them?

 

  [8:30pm]WE: Great, they are really sweet, maybe you would like to meet them on Friday?

 [8:32pm]NH:Of course, let me know when and where.

 

So then I put my phone down and Bella came over and snuggled next to my arms.So I turned on my tv and then clicked on the guide and decided on Forensic Files.So then I got back up and changed into a comfy PPD shirt and went and pulled my blanket over Bella and me.

 “Ahh..Bella you really need I bathe, how about tomorrow I give you a nice warm bathe,”

  Bella just looked at me with her cute tilted head....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t as long as I was expected it to be..I want to tell the story of how Nicole decided on Bella, but she is gonna tell it to Waverly and the kids...Also what should the kids call Nicole?


	6. Cuteness Overload

 

  Waverly’s POV

 

   “Hello Miss Earp,”Ms.Pleas, my case worker said.

 “Hello, come in,” I said as I stepped inside and then

she walked in holding two little hands and then I looked down and saw the most adorable faces ever. So I quickly closed my door and then we walked into the living room.

  “So, guys this is Miss Waverly and she is gonna be adopting you, why don’t you introduce yourself,” 

  Hi, my name is Evla, but my nickname is EV and then this is my brother Declan, or Dd, I’m so excited to be living with you,”

 “Well, it is so nice to meet you EV and Dd, and I’m happy that you will be living with me,” 

 “Why don’t you guys watch some spongebob, while the grownups go talk,”Ms. Pleas said. So they nodded and I quickly put the tv on and then we walked over to the kitchen table.

  “Miss Earp, lets go over everything that will happen before you officially adopt them.”

 “Call me Waverly.”

 “Okay Waverly, you can just call me Lisa, So first thing is that you will be getting monthly visits just to make sure everything is okay.They will be random but you will have a heads up,”Lisa said. 

 So we talked for about thirty minutes discussing everything that will happen and then Lisa finally left. So I went over to the couch and kneeled down,

 “Hey guys, do you want to go pick out your rooms and then we can go shopping?”

  “We get our own rooms?!”Ev said excitedly.

 “Of course you do, come on,” So then Ev got up, but Dd held out his arms, so I assumed he wanted to be picked up, so I quickly picked him up and then he leaned his head on my shoulder and I instantly melted.

 As we climbed the stairs, Ev was talking about how she couldn’t wait to meet the dogs, as I decided to keep them at Chrissy’s house and then they would meet tomorrow. 

  “Can I have this room, Wavs,” Ev pointed to the room next to mine that also had its on on suite bathroom.

 “Of course, what about you Dd?” 

 “ That one Wavely,” He said as he pointed to the last bedroom on the left, that also had its own bathroom and my heart melted as he pronounced my name.

  “Do you guys want to go shopping for bedroom stuff and get some new clothes?”So they both nodded and then we walked down the stairs and I grabbed Ev’s coat and she put it on and then I helped Dd with his and we headed out..so I quickly buckled them into their car seats and then got into the drivers seat.

 So then I decided to drive to the closest home furniture store, which was about a thirty minute drive.Once we got there, I saw that they both fell asleep, so I quietly and quickly unbuckled Dd and picked him up and then went around and unbuckled Ev’s and then woke her up,

  “Evla, time to wake up sweetie,” so she started to yawn and then opened her eyes and got out.

  “So, Ev do you know what you want to paint your room,”I said as I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door.

 “Can I paint it purple?”

  “Of course,” I said as I put Dd in the cart and then started pushing it toward the bedroom stuff. So we got there and Evlastarted staring at all the purple colors she could choose from.... so she decided on violet for the walls and then a creme bedding and a bunch of cute pillows. So then I decided to wake Dd up .

”Dd, time to wake up,” So then he did and he did and decided he wanted a race car bed and blue walls.

 So after we got everything for the bedrooms and bathrooms, we went and got them new car seats, a bunch of different plants and silverware and then they got new clothes...

By the time we were done, it was 5:30.

 “Hey guys, are you hungry?” So then they both nodded.

 “Okay, why don’t we go to the diner.”So then they nodded and I started driving there. Once we got there, I was holding Dd and Ev was holding my hand, so the hostess sat us and handed me some menus.

  “Okay, do you know what you want?”I said to them.

 “Can I have corn dogs with Mac and cheese?”Dd said.

 “Of course,what about you Ev?”

  “Can I have chicken with fries,” 

 Yep, do you both want milk?” So they nodded and then I said,

  “If you eat all your food, maybe we can get ice cream.”

  So then they started nodding and smiling.

 A couple minutes later, the waiter came over and said,

 Hello guys, what can I get for you?”

 “Can I get a water and then a grilled chicken salad with a side of fries, and then he wants corn dogs and Mac and cheese.She will have chicken tenders with fries. Can they have chocolate milk to drink?”

”Yes, I will get your order in right away,” He said as I handed him my menu.

 So as we waited, I found out there favorite color, food, holiday, and what they like to do.

 “So wavy, can we get a pet?”Ev asked. 

  “We will see sweetie.”I said, “it might not be for a little bit though,”

  “That’s fine.”Ev said and then they waiter came back with our food, so then we started eating.

 

 So Ev and Dd finished their food, so as promised I went to the ice cream shop and we got some ice cream.

 “Ev you have some chocolate on your nose,”I said as I took a napkin and wiped it off.

  “So guys, since your beds don’t come until tomorrow, you want to sleep in my room?”

 “Yes!”they both said.

 We got back home and then they changed into their night clothes and we got in bed and that night I fell asleep cuddled up with them .

 

 

Friday 

 So Ev and Dd have been with me almost three days already and we already have a great bond.The dogs ended up loving them.Oakley sleeps with Dd every night and Neala sleeps with Ev, so now it is just Skie and I.

 

”Ev and Dd, breakfast is ready,” I said as I put two plates of eggs, sausage and pancakes down on the table and then grabbed my oatmeal.So I heard footsteps coming and then they climbed into their seats and starting eating.

 “Guys, do you want to go to the park and meet one of my friends,” I said and then they both nodded. So then I quickly made sure Nicole was still meeting us at the park.

 “We will probably leave after you get ready,”I said.So then they quickly finished eating and went upstairs and changed into their day clothes. Ev came down wearing a cute sweater and then some jeans and Dd had some jeans on and a long sleeve shirt on.

 “Looks like you guys are ready,”I said.

 So then I grabbed Neala’s leash and put it on and then we left.

  “Wavely, why don’t Oaks and Skie need leashes?” Dd asked.

  “Well, they are trained and Neala is still a puppy, so she doesn’t know how to stay with us yet ,” so Dd looked puzzled, so I said,

  “it’s like when you weren’t potty trained and they would always check to see if you want potty,”

 “Okay,” He said, so we finally reached the park and I saw a red head sitting at a bench, so I went over and wrapped my arms around them and said,

 “Hey you,” So then Nicole turned around and stood up and said, 

 “Hey Waves,”

  “Guys, this is my friend Nicole and Nicole meet Evla, she prefers Ev, and Declan, or Dd,” So then Nicole got down and said,

 “It’s nice to meet you Ev and Dd, would you like to meet me dog?”

 “YES!!” They both said and then Nicole whistled and I saw Bella running over and she stopped right in front of the kids,

 “Ev and Dd meet my partner Bella...I’m a police officer and she is my favorite girl,”

  “Really?”Dd said

 “Yep,”here’s her badge Nicole said as she pulled out a little k9 badge 

 “Can I pet her Nicole?”Ev asked.

 “Of course, she is super friendly,” so then Ev started petting her and so did Dd .So then the kids started playing at the park and we just were sitting.

 “So when is Wynonna coming home,” Nicole asked .

 “The first week of December,” I said.

”Awesome, I can’t wait to meet her?” 

 “I bet you will become great friends,”

 

 

So after we went lunch and Ev asked Nicole how she got Bella.

 

 “Well, I was gonna pick another dog, but then I saw her and went over and she barked at me and then rolled over and I knew she was my girl.But once I got in her cage she jumped into my arms and started licking my face. Now, here we are , almost two years later and she always has my back.” Nicole said as rubbed Bella’s nose.

 So that night, we watched Frozen and we all fell asleep on the couch 

  

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be a time jump to Christmas, but there will be something before about what has happened with Waverly, Nicole and the kids. Sorry if it seemed rushed toward the end , I just couldn’t think of what to write.Also Waverly choose the ginger haired girl.


	7. Happy Holidays

 

 

 

 

 

>    It’s been about two months since the kids have been with Waverly and they have opened up to Waverly a lot and love the dogs.They have an bonded a lot with Nicole.Wynonna, Doc and Alice are back from Greece, but still haven’t announced the surprise yet. Nicole and Waverly have really connected and Nicole has been a big help with the kids 

    Waverly’s POV

   “Waverly....Waverly...wake up is CHRISTMAS!!” I head Ev say and then she started jumping  on my bed.

  “Ev, what time is it?You know there is no jumping on furniture,”

  “I’m sorry, and it’s present time,” she said.

 “We have to wait for everyone else to wake up and Nicole isn’t here yet, let me get dressed and then I will come down and start breakfast,” I said,

   “Okay, I will go wake Dd up,” 

 “Okay, just don’t let him in the kitchen, remember our surprise,” I said as Ev nodded.

  So I quickly got up, changed and then walked down with Skie at my heels.

  “Is someone excited,” I said and then she barked happily. 

 Once I got downstairs, I let the dogs out and then grabbed everything I need for breakfast.So I quickly started and then I heard a knock, so I hurried up and answered it,

  “Hey Waves,” Nicole said as I moved aside and she walked in and then we hugged.

 “Do you want me to put the presents under the tree?”

  “Sure, you know you didn’t need to buy them anything.” I said.

  “I know, but how can I not spoil them, I also got you something, but don’t open it until later,” she said as she handed me a gift.

  “Okay, I also got you something,” So then I forgot about the breakfast, so I quickly ran into the kitchen and put the pancakes on the griddle and then put the bacon in the fry pan.

  “Do you need any help,”Nicole said.

  “I’m fine in here, but can you go downstairs and wake Wynonna and Doc up?”

  “Sure thing,” Nicole said as she turned around and walked toward the stairs.

 So then a couple minutes later Wynonna came up and took a piece of bacon from the counter,

  “Wynonna, what are you doing,” 

  “Eating, why?”

 “Can’t you wait until everyone is at the table,”

 “I guess,” whined Wynonna 

Okay, So then I put Dds surprise on his chair and told Nonna to get the kids.

 

 “Guys, hold up a minute,”I said as everyone walked into the dining room.

  “Dd, come here,”so he walked toward me and then I picked him up and then told everyone to sit down.

 “So, Dd you are four today and I have a special gift.”

  “Really!I only get Christmas presents on my birthday.”

 “Well, not with me, you deserve to be spoiled, go see what is on your chair,”

  So he walked over and then got excited.

“Really Wavs.....I’m getting a lizard..”

 “Yep, we can go pick one out in a couple days,” So then he came over and hugged me.

 “Thank you Wavs,”

  “No problem, Dd” I said as I kissed his forehead, “ Now let’s eat,” I said and every started to get food. 

   After we finished eating, we all moved into the living room and the kids were in awe..

 “OMG, there are so many presents,” they all said at the same time.

 “Yep, so let’s all sit down,” I said and then they sat down by the tree.. so I started handing out presents and then they opened them one by one....

 “OMG, I love it Waverly,” Ev said as she picked up a doll she wanted and the Dd opened a present and held it up and it was a leap pad, “Thank you Wavely,”

”No problem little man,”

 After almost two hours of opening presents and stockings , they were down to the gifts that Nicole got them.

  “Here you go Ev and Dd,” Nicole said as she handed them their gifts.

”You don’t think I would forget you Alice,” Nicole said as she handed her a gift and then they all opened them at the same time..

  “I love it Cole,” Ev said as she showed me a picture of Bella and her, Bella in full gear.

  “Me too, Cole,” Dd said as he showed me a picture that was the same.

  “Thank you Nicole,” Alice said as she showed us a video game.

 “No problem guys,” 

 “Why didn’t you bring Bella with you?” Ev asked.

 “She is at home resting, she had a long day the past few days, so she opened her presents early,”

 So then I quickly got up and got the dogs presents and they came up and took their bones.

 “Waverly , we have a present for you,” Wynonna said, so I went over and grabbed the gift and started to tear the paper off. Inside there was a picture of Alice with a shirt that said “Best Big Sister” and she was holding an ultrasound picture,

  “No way, you’re pregnant,” I said as I put my hand over my mouth and Wynonna nodded. 

 “Yep, and we are moving home for good, we brought the house next door,” 

  “Really,” I said and Doc nodded.

 “Waverly, there is a present for you,” Ev said as she handed me a package. So I looked around questioningly, since I didn’t buy it and everyone shook their heads. So I opened it and then found a letter and then a picture frame and then I started crying..

 “ Wavely, what’s wrong,” Dd said.

  “Nothing buddy, I’m just so happy..” I said.

  “Why, are you officially gonna be my momma?”Ev said and I nodded my head and then everyone started freaking out and Ev came and hugged me ,

  “You are the best momma ever,” Dd said and Ev agreed. So I kept hugged them, 

 “I can’t beeathe,” Ev said, so I let her go and then put the picture of us on the first day we met on the fireplace.

  “Who wants to watch a movie,” I said and then they nodded. So I put on The Christmas Story and went and got dinner ready.

 “Hey Waves, do you want to open my presents now,” Nicole said leaning against the door.

  “Of course,” I said and then she walked over to me and handed me something.

 So I unwrapped it and it was a picture frame, so I flipped it over and it was a picture of Ev and Dd holding a note that said, “Will you go on a date with me?” So then Nicole said, 

  “So, will you,” 

  “Of course I will,” I said and then I hugged her.

 “Awesome, I will reserve something, how about New Years Eve?” 

 “Sure,” I said and then gave Nicole her gift.

 “I love it Waverly,” she said holding up the picture of Bella and her. So once I got the ham in the oven, we went back in the living room and the kids were sleeping and Wynonna and Doc were cuddled up, so then Nicole and I went and sat at the loveseat.

 “So Nicole, how long have you been working in the K-9 unit?,” Nonna asked.

 “Three years and one year of just patrolling,” Nicole said.

  “Is Bella your first dog that you’ve had,”Doc asked.

  “My first partner, but I’ve had five dogs before her,”

  “Really,” I asked?

  “Yep, they have all been working lines, except for my little Shih tzu, I had her for fifteen years and she passed last year...I think I’m getting a new pup though,” Nicole said.

  So then Ev started to wake up and she yawned and got up and came and sat in my lap,

  “Hey Ev, why don’t you go put your new toys away and then we can get ready for dinner?” I said

 “Okay,” Ev said as she picked up the box that she put her stuff in and started walking towards the stairs.

  So after Ev came back down, we went to the table and I got the rest of the dinner ready and we ate...

  _This is one of the best Christmas’s ever ,_ I thought to myself as I got ready for bed.


	8. Date night

Waverly’s POV

    “Wynonna what should I wear?Nicole is picking me up in two hours,” 

  “Waves, baby girl, slow down.. what outfits do you have?”

  Then I picked up a sweater with skinny jeans and then some boots.

  “I like it, but what other outfit do you have?”

  “Uhm.. this one,” I said as I showed her a dress with a jacket and then she walked over from the desk and said,

  I like it, she probably won’t have anything planned outside, so you shouldn’t get to cold,” 

 “Okay, I’m gonna take a quick shower and then get ready,”

   “Okay, I will go hang out with the kids until you come down,” 

  “Okay,” I said.

   So then a quickly went into my bathroom and took a twenty minute shower and then got dressed, I grabbed a bracelet and then a necklace and walked downstairs.

    “Waves, you look beautiful,” Nonna said as she walked over and kissed my forehead.

  “Thank you Nonna,”

   “The kids are downstairs watching a movie, I’m thinking pizza for dinner?”

  “That would be great,”I said as I heard a knock at the door, 

  “She’s early,” I said running toward the door, trying to get my shoes, 

  “Hey Nicole,” I said as I opens the door “Hey Waves,” she said as she handed me some flowers. 

  “I love them Nicole, are you ready to go?” I said as Nonna came and took the flowers  

  “Yep,” Nicole said as she helped me with my jacket,

  “Have fun you two,” Nonna said as Nicole opened the door for me,

   “Thank you,” 

  “No problem,”

 

  “So where are we going tonight?”

  “It’s a surprise ,” Nicole said as she started driving ..........

 

  After almost an hour, we took the exit and I saw the city come into view   

  “We are going to dinner in the city?”

  “Only the best for you,” Nicole said as she pulled into a parking building and then she parked her car and ran over and opened the door,

  “Thabk you Nic,” I said and then Nicole smiled,

  “No problem,” she said as I grabbed her hand and we started walking toward my favorite Italian restaurant.

  We got seated at our table and then I looked at Nicole,

  “ How did you manage a private room on a three week waitlist?”

   “My friend works here, do you want wine,”

  “Sure,” I said...then a few moments later, our waiter came over, 

  “Hello, I’m Maggie, can I start you off with any drinks?”

  “Yes, can we get the Dolcetto,” 

  “Of course,” she said writing it down, 

  “Is that it for now?”

   We both nodded and then she walked away.

 

   “Waverly, I’ve know you for a couple months now and I still don’t know what you do...are you a drug dealer.. maybe some in the black market?”

  “Noo...I actually own my business.”

  “What kind of business?”

   “When I was younger, I rode horses, a was actually one of the top ranking juniors, so now I buy and sell imported horses, I’m hopefully started to ride once Ev does..”

  “Really, I’ve always wanted to ride, I remember watching all the Maclay finals and all thos shows..”

  “Really, you probably saw me then, I won Medal finals, Pessoa finals, Maclay finals and then a won the USET talent search twice,” 

   “Really, then for sure I saw you, did you do hunters and jumpers also?” 

  “Yep, I actually rode with zone 1 and we won three years in a row at Pennsylvania National horse show,”

  “That’s awesome, maybe later we can talk about your horses,” 

  “Definitely,” I said as the waitress came back,

  “Are you two ready?”

  “I think so,” Nicole said looking at me.

  “Can I get the Arancini,”I said .

  “Can I get Lasagna?” Nicole said.

   “Okay, I will put those orders in right now,” she said walking away.

   “So Nicole, what is you favorite thing about Bella and your least favorite thing about her?”

  “Well, she is such a gentle giant, but when we are walking and she sees a squirrel or something she doesn’t like she will try and chase it and sometimes it’s hard for her not to want to chase it, but she’s never done that on the job,” 

  “Ahh..okay,”

  “Which of your pups have you had the longest?”

  “Skie, I actually got her when I was still in America, I wanted a companion and I needed something easy..so I went to the local shelter and she was there, she was only about a month old,”

  “Wow, so how long where you in America for,”

  “ Well, after my parents and sister died, I started training at Heritage, which is one of the most competitive barns to get into, so I was 12 or 13 and lived there until I was 19, so up until three years ago,”

  “That is a long time,”Nicole said.

  “Yep, have you been to America?” 

  “I actually I’m from New York, so yep, I moved to Canada after my training was done, so I’ve been here for about three years,”

  “wow, something else I didn’t know about you?” I said as the waiter came and brought our food out.

   After dinner, we walked around and then she took me home.

  “You brought her back in perfect time, Nicole,” Nonna said as I walked inside.

 “Of course I did, have a good night you two,” 

  “You too,” we both said 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait for the next chapter...Also I can’t wait to explore Waverly and Nicole’s background.Im already planning another book in this series..but we still have a long way to go with this..


	9. Winter Rides

Nicole’s POV

 

      “Waves, where are we going?”I said as she put the blindfold around my eyes,

  “It’s a surprise Nic,”Waves said as she grabbed my hand and then helped me sit down in the car and then closed the door..

  “Are you going to kidnap me?” I said as I heard Waverly get in the car and then I heard a giggle,

  “No, I’m just taking you to one of my favorite places,” then Waves helped put my seatbelt on and started driving..

  After about twenty minutes, I heard waves getting out and then she opened my door and grabbed my arm,

  “We have to walk a little, but it will be quick,” she said as she guided me to the surprise,

 “Are you ready,” Waves said and then I nodded my head and then she removed the blindfold, so then I looked up and was staring at a beautiful brick barn,

  “Your taking me riding!!”

  “Yep, let’s go and get the horses ready,” Then Waves started walking inside and it was so gorgeous and the horses were beautiful,

  “Who owns the stables?” I asked,

  “My first instructor..my medal horse, East, lives at the stables across the street, so we might stop by,”

  Then we came to a paddock and Waves handed me a halter and then opened the gate,

 “You will be riding Eagle, he is very safe and loves cuddles, I will help you with haltering and leading him,”

Then Waverly whistled and then a couple seconds later I saw two horses galloping towards us.

So Waves quickly taught me how to halter him and then we went back into the barn and tied him to a hook and waves went to get the saddle and bridle, 

 

“Okay Nicole, this is a saddle pad and it goes on before the saddle, so you want to place it softly on his back and pull it up to his withers, and then you put the saddle on, you are going to be riding western, as it is easier for beginners,” Waverly said putting the saddle on and then grabbed the bridle and put it on,

   “The bridle is bitless, because Eagle can have a sensitive mouth and since you haven’t ridden, you won’t know how to have soft hands, which he needs,”Waves said pulling the stirrups down and then rubbed his hindquarters.

  “I’m putting a half sheet on him, since it’s cold and he’s shaved since he lives for Florida soon,”

  “Is he showing at wef?” 

  “Yep,” Waves said handed me the reins?

  “I’m gonna get Bink ready, why don’t you get to know Eagle,” 

  “Okay,” I said as Waverly went back into the tack room, I started talking to Eagle and rubbing his face gently..

  After about five minutes, Waverly came back with Bink,

  “Here you go Nic,” she said handed me a helmet, so I put it on, 

   “Ready to go,” I said excitedly,

 “Yep, let’s go,” I started walking and Eagle followed me,

  “Okay Nicole, you always mount from the left, so put your left foot into the stirrupand then pull yourself over, so I did that and then fixed my feet and Waves came over and fixed my stirrups. 

  “Let’s go,” Waves said mounting from the ground,

  “How are you so good at mounting from the ground, you are so short?” 

   “I got use to it, I rode so many horses a day, that I usually just had to get on from the ground,” 

Then we started walking towards a path, that was plowed and the snow was off to the sides.I held on to the reins and Waves came up next to me,

  “You’re a natural,” 

   “Really, so why did you start riding,”

   “Well, we had horses when I was younger and I just fell in love with them,”

   “Ahh..it’s so nice up here,” I said look at the lake that was froze over,

  “It really is, I loved riding when I was younger, I would just come out here to think and it was really nice,” we kept walking and I got more comfortable on Eagle and then we got to a covered area and Waves told me to stop, so I did and then I got off and Waves ties them to a log and then we walked in and there was a picnic basket and blankets on the ground, 

 “I thought we could have a picnic,”

  “Awh...I love it, thank you,”

   “No problem,”

  Then we sat down and waves pulled out some sandwiches and champagne...

 

  “ Omg, what happened,” I said laughing as Waverly talked about something,

  “I was sixteen and my friend said it was water, but it was actually vodka and I was so hungover the next day, that I missed five rides and oh my trainer was ticked off..” 

 “That’s never happened to me,” I said and then we stood up and I grabbed waves hand and I felt the goosebumps run up my arms, then I grabbed a piece of waves hair and tucked it behind her ear, then I leaned down and kissed her softly.

   After what felt like minutes we looked at each other and Waves smiled. 

 

 “Omg, I forgot that they have an appointment, I said I was gonna watch Alice “ Waves said as we got in the car. 

  “What time,” 

   “3:30 and it’s 2:30,” 

  “While we have enough time to get there, do you still want to see East?” I said,

  “I feel like I would be there to long, I will come next week,” Waves said as she started driving..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, they had their first kiss...I know it was really bad..So the second part is next, it might not be next week though as I’m extremely busy this weekend.I hope you enjoyed this.


	10. Hot chocolate and cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

 

Waverly’s POV

 

    “Thank you guys for watching her,” Nonna said as her and Doc walked out the door 

   “No problem,” I said as I shut the door and went over to the couch, where Nicole was playing with Dd and Ev and Alice were watching something,

   “Who wants to hear about my horses,” I said walking into the living room,

  “Auntie Wavs, I already know all about your horses,” Said Alice.

  “I know, but not everyone else does,”

   “Okay, do I finally get to see videos though,” Alice said as she sat on the couch,

  “Yep,” I said walking towards the couch and sat down.

     “Okay, can we have some hot chocolate,”

   “Sure,” I said as walked into the kitchen and got the pot ready on I quickly made the hot chocolate and then grabbed a package of cookies.

 

     “I was about twelve when I got East, he was five , so he was really young, I always wanted a horse that had Eastwood as a show name, so that was his full name,”I said and everyone was looking in awe of the pictures I was holding up.

  “When I turned fourteen, I got Maggie or Golden Eagle and she was my jumper, with East, I did eq, which is how good of a rider you are and how your horse is, and jumpers is pretty much how fast you can go without knocking rails down.”I explained,

   “As I got older, I got more horses to ride, but I didn’t own them, I was just riding them for their owners.”

  “Waves, when do I get to ride?”Ev asked,

  “I will take you to the barn sometime soon,”

  “Okay, do you still have Maggie or just East?”Alice asked

   “Just East, I still own Maggie but she was young when I got her so she’s only ten and being ridden by one of my friends,” I said and then took out my phone and showed them a recent picture of them.

   “So, my most memorable moments where when I won the biggest finals in the equestrian world,”I said..

  “So does anyone want to watch me show??”

  “Yes,”everyone said.

   Then I turned on the tv and put in a dvd that had all my rounds.

  At the beginning of the video it was just  some videos of me riding at home and then it started to get into competitions.

      “Who is that auntie?” Alice said after there was a part in the video that showed me jumping onto someone after I won finals,

  “Ohh, that is just my old friend Crystal,” I said and then Alice just nodded....

 

   “We’re back,”Nonna said walking into the house holding pizza,

     “You’re living the olden days I see,”

 “No, they just wanted to watch,” 

   “Okay, everyone want pizza?”Doc said and the kids nodded,

  “I should probably get going,” Nicole said as she stood up,

  “Awhh..okay,” I said.

 Nicole hugged the kids and then got her stuff and I started walking towards the door...

  “Today was amazing Waverly, Thank you,” 

  “No problem,” I said as I leaned up and kissed her cheek.

   “I will see you later,”

   “Yep, say hi to Bella for me,”

  “I will,” Nicole said as she got in the car..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short.I wasn't planning on adding kids to the story, but I did...who do you think Wavs will choose to adopt..I know the adoption progress isn't easy, so I will try and learn as much as I can to make it as real as I can..Next Chapter is Nicole's POV..


End file.
